Bodily Fluids
Bodily Fluids is the fourth episode of the second season and the seventeenth episode overall. Summary Roman’s hunger tempts him beyond his self-control. New evidence arises in search for Shelley. Peter comes to the aid of a child in need. Plot "Bodily Fluids" starts off with two randy teenagers swapping bodily fluids in the middle of nowhere in the woods. The girl goes off alone to pee, when she stumbles across the severed head of Christina, now human-ified and covered in maggots. The cops arrive on scene shortly. Back at The Godfrey Institute, Norman has realized that Marie is missing and suspects Pryce to have something to do with it. He threatens Pryce before being escorted away by security. Roman’s still trying to figure out what is going on with his company, this time by ordering blueprints of the Institute’s sub-basement. As his phone call ends, Miranda tries to sneak back into the house after her big night out. Roman sees her, of course, and their polite conversation is interrupted when Roman starts honing in on Miranda’s heartbeat, freaks out, and runs. Just outside, Roman runs into Norman, who questions him about Christina Wendell’s grave site. The police found footprints around there and matched them to Shelley. Norman wants to let Roman know about it, and that he’s re-hired an investigator to look into Shelley’s case. Peter is still trying to decipher his dream, with little progress. He’s interrupted when the dealers burst the door down with baseball bats, demanding their money back. When they start beating on him, Peter starts to turn. After thwacking one of them on the nose hard enough to break it, the dealers scoot. Almost turning on the wrong moon again has a visible, painful effect on Peter. Similarly, not feeding properly is having a negative effect on Roman, whose zero-in-on-the-nearest-heartbeat ability causes him to snap and scream at his secretary in front of everyone. HR shows up later and kicks him out for a “de-escalation period.” Olivia is approached by Sheriff Michael Chasseur, who questions her about Marie Godfrey’s disappearance. In the course of their conversation, Clementine’s recent disappearance comes up. Olivia lies her ass off on both counts, but it’s not entirely clear whether Michael believes her. Miranda, meanwhile, is getting curious about the mysterious door everyone keeps going into but never talks about. That, seeing a baby’s blanket in the laundry room, and suddenly lactating when she’s apparently never given birth, ends up convincing her to try her hand at breaking into the room. She manages to get inside and sees Roman’s baby stop its incessant crying to giggle at her. Peter continues his search for the biplane after cleaning his wounds, and ends up successful for once, finding a plane company that does promotional banners. He drives off to check out his lead, but looking at the time, realizes that he might be too late. Sure enough, the little kid in Peter’s vision almost gets run over by a White Mask guy. Peter stops him just in time (the guy gets a good, long look at Peter’s face though, which can’t be good for Peter.) Peter grabs the kid’s mother and orders her to leave town, because someone is trying to kill her and her son. Panicked and afraid, she promises to do so. Michael has moved on to phase two of his investigation, which involves making unsubtle remarks as to the nature of Norman’s relationship with his ex-wife, and his ex-wife’s relationship with his new girlfriend/sister-in-law. Norman confronts Olivia about hiding her meeting with Marie. Olivia tells him that Marie blamed him for killing Letha. Later, Peter gets pulled over by cops and is brought in, where he’s interrogated by Sheriff Chasseur. The woman and child Peter saved lodged a complaint with their two sheriff before skipping town, and now Michael is taking the opportunity to question Peter about the goings on of last season. The episode subtitles finally give me names for those dealers Peter beat up: Richie and Dom. The pair return home after the incident with tails between their legs, only to find Beaumont and a shotgun waiting for them. Once he confirms that they don’t have his money, he makes them take their clothes off, hogties them, and cuts off their balls. But not both. Just one. Because he believes in second chances. In the final moments of the episode, Roman stalks, kills, and eats a homeless man after promising to “take good care” of the man’s remaining family. Roman throws a wad of cash in the air to distract the witnesses, but as he leaves the alleyway, a waiting Michael Chasseur spots him. Roman arrives home to find Miranda’s bags thrown haphazardly on the stairs and the door to his soundproof baby room ajar. He enters and sees Miranda breastfeeding the baby, confusion and shock on her face. Peter, meanwhile, has another waking dream while in jail, and tries to warn the police about it, but no one listens. Cast Main Cast *Famke Janssen as Olivia Godfrey *Bill Skarsgård as Roman Godfrey *Landon Liboiron as Peter Rumancek *Madeleine Martin as Shelley Godfrey *Kaniehtiio Horn as Destiny Rumancek (credit only) *Dougray Scott as Norman Godfrey *Madeleine Martin as Miranda Cates *Joel de la Fuente as Dr. Johann Pryce *Vivienne and Jacqueline Gimenes as Nadia Godfrey Recurring Cast *Demore Barnes as Michael Chasseur *Shauna MacDonald as Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 episodes